highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lint Sellzen
Reincarnated Angel Former Artificial Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Black and White | Eye Color = Red | Gender =Female | Equipment = Light Sword Exorcist Gun Incinerate Anthem Light-Based Weapon | Relatives = Original Siegfried (Gene Progenitor) Freed Sellzen (Artificially) † Siegfried (Artificially) † Members of the Sigurd Institution (Artificially) | Affiliations = Vatican Headquarters Grigori Team Rias Gremory Sigurd Institution (Formerly) Hyoudou Residence | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor =}} Lint Sellzen is an exorcist who is a member of the Vatican and the Fallen Angel organization Grigori. She is a temporary member for Rias Gremory's peerage for the Azazel Cup, filling in the spot Xenovia Quarta left as her Knight. Appearance Lint is a young woman with a mix of black and white hair and with red eyes. She bears a striking resemblance to Freed as she looks like the female equivalent of him. She wears the same Church battle attire Xenovia and Irina Shidou wear. Unlike many Angels and Seraphs who have white and gold wings, Lint possess silver wings. Personality Lint has been noted to have a similar frivolous tone like Freed's, but her tone isn't vulgar compared to his and is more light-hearted. History Lint was created as a test-tube baby from multiple genetic patterns at the Sigurd Institution, who were trying to create the "True descendant of Sigurd" who can use Gram by gathering those who carry his blood. The children of the institute are made from different patterns of genetics. The institute tried to make Sigurd's descendant artificially, to which Lint herself was artificially created. She was 'made' from the same genetics as Freed making them almost the same person. At some point, Lint was part of training facilities affiliated with the Church's warriors training institution for a long time. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Lint first appeared in Volume 22, to fill the role of Knight in Rias' Peerage for the Rating Game World Tournament via recommendation from the Vatican Headquarters and Grigori. In Volume 23, Lint discusses with Issei about the Sigurd Institution and her history with Freed and Siegfried. She explains she adopted Freed's surname to carry on his name as they share the same genes, and also to atone for the vicious crimes he commited. Powers & Abilities Expert Combatant: Being raised in the church's warrior institution, Lint is an expert combatant, being able to wield her light sword and exorcist gun efficiently. Light-Based Weapons: As a reincarnated Angel, Lint can create light-based weapons such as light sword, spear, or a bow. Equipment Light Sword: Lint wields a light sword in battle. When used in conjunction with Incinerate Anthem, it produces a purple holy flame blade. Exorcist Gun: Lint wields an exorcist gun in battle. When used in conjunction with Incinerate Anthem, it shoots out purple holy flames as bullet. Incinerate Anthem: The Longinus currently wielded by Lint. It has taken the form of a sword that emits purple Holy Flames from it. She can also cover her entire body in its purple flames. * Unnamed Sub-Species Balance Breaker: It creates a huge angel with huge purple flames. Quotes Trivia *Lint is the third Artificial Human to appear in the series, the first being Freed Sellzen, and second being Siegfried. *Lint's character of being an exorcist who is an ally was originally going to be used for Freed's character. *Lint's name is derived from the name of Siegfried's mother in Richard Wagner's Siegfried Opera, whose name is Sieglinde. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:Hyoudou Residence